Knock Out (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Knock Out is one of Starscream inventions, and the foster sibling of Arcee, Knock Out have no idea of Arcee real past, thus he belivies he's the oldest of his bike siblings. despite he's friends with some male Cybertronians, he feels more comfrontable to be with female Cybertronians, most likely due to the fact he spent more time with his bike sisters, he views Moonracer like a mother figure for him and his sisters, despite being part of the bike gang, Knock Out wishes to have a combiner team. Biography Injured Knock Out was driving alone hoping to find some Decepticons for fight, but didnt found any, however there was a Con behind him, Incinerator shot him down. Later Sideswipe came to his aid and left, then Thundercracker showed up and attempted to kill him but failed. The wounded Knock Out was sent to the Decepticon base later on. Captured by the Constructicons However later, Knock Out was sent to the Constructicons base alongside Jazz for reformat them into Decepticons, in there they encountered Sideswipe and Gears, Knock Out was a angry that Sideswipe almost left him to die at Thundercracker hands. later when Sideswipe escaped when the Constructicons tried to reformat him, Jazz asked KO is he thinks Sideswipe would return for save them, but KO doubted it, the Constructicons decided to reformat Knock Out since he was a former Decepticon, but before they could reformat KO, Sideswipe returned and saved them, they escaped the base before it exploded since the Cons activated the Auto-Destruction device. but Gears died in the Explosion, later They encountered Galvatron and Zarak who were sent to find them by Mixmaster, but the 2 cons were killed. Later the Constructicons captured Knock Out for use him as a Bait for Sideswipe so they could kill him, Sideswipe and Jazz arrived, Defeated the Constructicons and saved Knock Out. Arrival to Earth Later he joined Jolt on their arrival to Earth after receving Optimus Prime Message. when they arrived they meet up with Rollbar and went to a city where they fought Frenzy and found the dead bodies of Jazz, Springer and Ironhide, after Megatron died and the cube was destroyed, he and the other autobots remained on Earth, their new home. First Christmas After the battle, Knock Out scanned the deceased bodies of the Decepticons for any life signs, there were none, Sideswipe then gives KO the Allspark shards and tells him to give it to someone, KO gives it to Lennox, later Knock Out and the other Autobots moved to a abandoned weapons storage which was recommended for them by the soldiers, he later went with the other Autobots to search Bumblebee after he was missing for 2 days, he took part of a battle on Florida during their search. in the battle he was almost killed by Striker, but Knock Out killed Striker by choking him to death, which shocked Bumblebee. NEST and Battle Against Soundwave A month Later, the Autobots and Soldiers formed NEST for stop the upcoming and remaining Decepticons he took part of the first battle with the ressurected Incinerator, Overcast and Wheelbot. Knock out most likely took part of the 2 Decepticons assault to NEST, later he managed to ran away with the other Autobots when S7 captured Moonracer and Overchet along Lennox and Epps. he wondered why the Humans attacked them but Rollbar told him that the Humans are not to familiar with them and may think they are dangerous, later he reunited with Optimus, Ratchet and Sideswipe, Knock Out witness the discussion with Optimus and Sideswipe. later he along the other Autobots pointed their guns at Sideswipe after he took leadership from Prime which convinced Sideswipe to get Optimus, later he arrived to Mission city, he took part of the final battle he fought Lugnut and then Dead End but was defeated from both fights. he survived the battle. Dealing with Moonracer After he saw how depressed Moonracer was after quitting her duty of guarding Sam, he wanted to cheer her and asked the Twins and Arcee for help but they refused, after Arcee angrily told to Moonracer that she no longer cares for her after leaving her for dead, Knock Out gets angry at her. later that month he tried to speak to Moonracer again, Moonracer still refuses to speak, but KO is frustrated because she have been depressed for weeks. Moonracer reveals that she have nothing now, no friends, no family. KO is confused. Moonracer also thinks nobody cares for her anymore. KO cant understand how is that possible, plus they are all a family, but Moonracer disagrees, as KO continues talking to her, SKids ask's Knock Out if he's going to come along to the battle or not. KO tells Moonracer he would like if she joins him in the battle, but she stays mute. KO repects her decision and leaves, Knock Out joins the battle at Texas, where he's attacked by Dead End. Knock Out begs Dead End to let him go, but he refuses to do so. Dead End offers Knock Out the chance to re-join the Decepticons but he refuses the offer. Dead End then decides to kill him, KO is fine with it under the condition the Cons lets all of life in Earth live, Dead End refuses, as he's about to kill KO, KO is saved by Moonracer. he ask her how she got here. she tells him that she used a 1 time use Space Bridge, as once helped Sentinel Prime and creatures from another world to re-create the lost Space Bridge technology but after she left the project she took some blueprints of it in case she needed it, so after thinking what Knock Out said to her, she decided to rebuild the machine and use it here, as they speak, Dead End escapes, Moonracer and Knock Out chases him. but then 2 more Decepticons joins the chase. KO defeats one of the cons, but the other Decepticon shoots Moonracer on her blow, so she loses balance and crashes, the Decepticon prepares to kill her, but Knock Out fights and kills him. but Dead End have escaped. Moonracer then accepts the whole Autobot team as her family. 3 days later Knock Out is telling Sideswipe about what he missed, Moonracer joins them and tells them that new Autobots recruits have arrived. The Fallen's Revenge He was at the Diego Garcia base when he witnessed Director Theodore Galloway air the President's concerns over the recent spate of Decepticon activity, and how the Autobots remaining on Earth might be the cause of it. When the Autobots mobilized in response to a sudden surge in Decepticon activity, Knock Out rolled into action at the head of the pack, After Optimus was killed by Megatron, he joined Bumblebee, Arcee, Moonracer, Skids and Mudflap in escorting Sam and the others to safety. in their hiding he tried to talk to his sister Arcee. but she wants him to leave her alone. Knock Out tells her about how much she changed since she came to Earth. if she keeps acting like this he doesnt know if whatever or not consider her his sister anymore. but later they are attacked by the now rebooted Longarm, Barricade and Frenzy, but they are defeated. they all then go to New York to meet up with Agent Simmons, then go to the Smithsonian to find Jetfire, Jetfire teleports them all to Egypt and explains to them about the Fallen betrayal and the Matrix. that night he and Arcee forgive each other for what happened. the next day the team finds the Tomb of the Primes where the Matrix was. when the Decepticons attacks on Egypt. KO stays with Simmons, Leo, Skids and Mudflap to serve as a decoy. but they encounter 3 Decepticons combiners, Skids and Mudflap are defeated by them, but KO is able to kill 2 of them, but Bombshock escapes. he contacts Storm Jet for aid in dealing with Bombshock, after the Decepticon is killed. he reunites with the other Autobots and NEST. Battle for the Tesseract Sometime after the battle, most of the Autobots returned to NEST, while the others went to meet the President, Knock Out took part of the battle at Sam's collage, after it, Lennox ordered him and the other Autobots to go back to NEST, while He, Sam Witwicky, Robert Epps, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Bumblebee, Moonracer, Arcee, Chromia, Brains and Wheelie went to investigate about SHIELD. later when the Decepticons attacked again, to harvest the sun with the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. he joined the other Autobots in the battle at Nevada, the battle was won and he managed to survive it. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammater *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Chromia - Sister, Teammate *Arcee - "Sister", Teammate *Elita-1 - Sister, Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Jazz - Friend *Gears - Ally *Prowl - Ally *Bulkhead - Ally Enemies *Starscream - "Father/Creator" *Thundercracker *Constructicons - Enemies *Galvatron *Zarak *Dead End *Frenzy *Incinerator *Overcast *Wheelbot *Bombshock *Mudslinger *Stakeout Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Sideswipe'' - Barricade24 ***''Attack on Christmas'' - No voice actor ***''Moonracer'' - Deady Assinassin **''Transformers'' - Nightslash12345 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - Nightslash12345, eagc7 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Deady Assinassin **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - No voice actor Trivia *Knock Out was meant to die in Prologue, But eagc7 wanted to bring back the character for the sequels. So He brought Him back, since in Prologue it is never mentioned if Knock Out died or not. *Knock out was meant to kill a Decepticon named Overide in Earth Protectors but the scene and character was edited out in post-production. *Another Scene cut for Knock Out had Him facing Dead End and Sideways, But the 2 Decepticons cowardly retreated as he was about to kill them. Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-43-55.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-17-38-52.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-36-12-24.jpg Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Prologue Autobots Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots